Frenemies
by Risa Goryukanda
Summary: Sahabat sekaligus musuh. Begitulah jawaban dari Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai saat ditanya untuk hubungan mereka. Bagaimana mereka bisa menjadi seperti itu, semuanya berawal dari sebuah kekacauan yang tidak pernah mereka harapkan.
1. Chapter 1

**Frenemies  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPOS, DLL...**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Humor**

**.**

**Penghuni Baru**

**Sakura POV**

"Hai! Kau cantik sekali, apa kau anak pemilik rumah ini?"

Aku menatap sinis seorang pria berambut pirang berantakan dengan mata biru laut dan cengirannya yang lebar. Bukan masalah rayuannya yang tidak bermutu barusan atau karena dia tiba-tiba sok akrab padaku. Tapi dengan barang-barang yang ia bawa di belakang tubuhnya.

Emeraldku menghitung barang yang ia bawa. Dua koper besar, satu kardus besar dan tas ransel di punggungnya. Tetapi bukan hanya itu yang ia bawa. Bahkan ia membawa sepeda gunung berwarna jingga di belakangnya!

Hanya dengan melihat barang-barang yang ia bawa, aku sudah bisa menduga apa tujuannya datang ke rumahku.

"Kau salah satu yang akan tinggal di sini?" tanyaku dingin

Bukannya tersinggung, pria itu malah menjawabku dengan bersemangat,"Benar! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto dan akan tinggal di rumah ini hingga tiga tahun ke depan!"

Ugh, pria yang benar-benar terlalu bersemangat ini akan tinggal di rumahku selama tiga tahun ke depan? Selamat tinggal ketenangan.

"Aku Haruno Sakura," ucapku memperkenalkan diri

"Ooh, Sakura-chan! Nama yang cocok sekali denganmu!" pujinya berlebihan

Aku memutar emeraldku sambil menggeser sedikit posisi tubuh agar ia bisa masuk. Aku tidak ingin para tetangga salah paham dan menganggap seperti aku ingin mengusirnya karena banyaknya barang yang ia bawa saat ini.

"Masuklah," ujarku

Naruto menyahut bersemangat sambil membawa barang-barangnya satu persatu masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan kekesalan tertahan. Entah sudah berapa hari aku terus menerus sakit kepala karena rencana bodoh orang tuaku.

Bagaimana tidak kukatakan bodoh?

Beberapa hari lalu, kami makan bersama untuk merayakan aku masuk ke KHS. Sekolah favorit yang sangat sulit untuk dimasuki oleh siswa biasa. Dan tebak apa yang kudapat diakhir kejutan?

**Flashback on**

"Karena kau sudah besar, Sakura. Bagaimana kalau kau belajar untuk hidup mandiri?"

Aku berhenti memakan cake buatan ibu saat ayah tiba-tiba saja mengatakan hal yang tidak akan pernah kukira. Bukan apa-apa, tapi selama ini mereka bahkan tidak mengijinkanku untuk pergi hingga malam hari dan menginap di tempat teman. Sekarang mereka minta aku belajar mandiri?

"Ibu juga setuju," sahut ibu. "Kau akan belajar bagaimana hidup mandiri tanpa orang tua. Mungkin saja setelah itu kau akan belajar bagaimana menjadi dewasa."

"Maksud kalian, aku harus hidup tanpa kalian?" tanyaku memperjelas semua ini. Ayolah! Ini kesempatanku, siapa pun pasti menginginkannya!

Ayah mengangguk, tiba-tiba saja tangannya terangkat untuk menggengam tangan ibu sambil tersenyum dan memandang wajah satu sama lain. Sikap romantis yang tidak pernah berubah dari dulu itu membuatku sedikit iri.

"Sebenarnya… kami akan berkeliling dunia dengan tabungan kami dan hasil dari pensiunan ayah," ucapnya masih memandang ibu

"Dan kami memutuskan untuk pergi beberapa hari lagi sebelum kau masuk sekolah," timpal Ibu yang juga tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari ayah

Tunggu sebentar.

Tadi mereka bilang apa? Ingin berkeliling dunia dan pergi dalam beberapa hari lagi? Bagaimana denganku?! Bahkan saat itu sekolah belum dimulai!

"Kalian bercanda," cemoohku

Keduanya langsung menoleh padaku,"Kami tidak bercanda. Sakura, kami tidak pernah berpergian kemana pun sejak kau lahir. Bahkan kami sudah menabung untuk rencana ini."

Aku melengos,"Dan kalian baru mengatakannya padaku sekarang."

"Kalau kami mengatakannya padamu, kau pasti akan melakukan sesuatu untuk membatalkan rencana kami," ujar Ibu seolah menebak pikiranku

"Dan apa yang harus kulakukan dengan rumah kita?" tanyaku mendramatisir. "Kalian pasti sadar kalau rumah kita cukup besar dan aku seorang perempuan harus tinggal sendirian di sini?"

Ayah tiba-tiba tertawa,"Hahaha! Kami sudah memikirkan bagian itu, Sakura."

"Kau tidak akan sendirian tinggal di rumah ini," timpal Ibu

Aku menyipitkan mata curiga,"Apa maksud kalian? Jangan katakan kalian menyewa orang untuk menjagaku selama kalian tidak ada."

Jika memang benar begitu, matilah aku! Pasti orangtuaku sudah mengatakan apa saja yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan. Itu semua bahkan lebih buruk daripada saat orangtuaku berada di rumah!

Ibu tersenyum lembut padaku,"Sebenarnya… kami sudah menerima tiga orang pria untuk menemanimu di rumah ini! Dan tenang saja, mereka semua sudah membayar uang sewa untuk tinggal di sini selama tiga tahun ke depan kok."

Rahangku langsung jatuh saat mendengar ibu mengatakannya seolah tanpa beban sama sekali. Jika tadi aku mengkhawatirkan diriku yang seorang perempuan tinggal di rumah sendirian, tapi kali ini aku mengkhawatirkan diriku akan tinggal bersama dengan tiga orang pria?!

Apa yang mereka pikirkan sebenarnya?!

Grek

Aku berdiri dari tempatku dan bermaksud untuk kembali ke kamar. Tetapi panggilan ayah membuatku menghentikan langkah dan kembali menoleh.

"Sakura, dengarkan kami dulu-"

"Cukup," potongku menahan emosi. "Kalian gila, membiarkan putri kalian tinggal bersama tiga orang pria?"

Ibu menghela nafas,"Kau belum mendengarkan seluruhnya."

Ayah mengangguk setuju,"Mereka sudah menandatangani perjanjian untuk tinggal di rumah ini. Mereka tidak akan menyentuhmu, kami bisa pastikan itu."

Aku menaikkan alisku,"Benarkah? Apa kalian mengenal mereka sampai segitunya? Mereka bisa saja kabur setelah memperkosaku."

"Mereka tidak akan seperti itu," ucap Ayah bersikeras

Ini semakin gila. "Kenapa kalian tidak menerima perempuan saja sih? kenapa harus pria?!"

Ibu berdehem,"Karena ibu juga perempuan, ibu tahu bagaimana rasanya jika beberapa perempuan dalam satu rumah. Lagipula, resiko dari luar yang akan mengancam kalian akan menjadi dua kali lipat."

Ugh, aku benci saat ibu bisa membalikkan kata-kataku dengan mudah. "Tapi apa bedanya dengan pria? Bisa saja mereka melakukan sesuatu saat aku tidak ada di rumah karena bersekolah!"

"Tenang saja, Sakura. Mereka itu sama sepertimu," Ibu menjelaskan dengan senyum

"Apa maksud ibu?" tanyaku semakin merasa ada yang tidak beres

Ayah tersenyum lebar,"Karena mereka bertiga… bersekolah di KHS juga sebagai anak baru."

**Flashback off**

Dan hanya seperti itu, mereka berdua pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku untuk berkeliling dunia menggunakan kapal pesiar. Mereka mengatakan kemungkinan untuk pulang adalah tiga tahun lagi, setelah aku lulus dari KHS.

Aku tidak mempercayai semua ini. Bagaimana mungkin aku akan tinggal bersama tiga orang pria yang ternyata juga murid KHS dan dipastikan seangkatan denganku?!

"Sakura-chaaannn!"

Aku menoleh dengan malas pada Naruto yang memanggilku sok akrab sedari tadi. Sepertinya ia sudah selesai membawa masuk semua barang-barang miliknya ke dalam rumah.

"Apa?" tanyaku

"Kamarku dimana? Kalau boleh request sih, aku minta di sebelah kamarmu ya?" Naruto menyengir lebar padaku

Memang rumahku lumayan besar dengan beberapa kamar kosong untuk tamu-tamu ayah dan ibuku yang datang menginap atau keluarga kami dari luar kota. Bahkan bukan hanya itu, ibu yang hobi memasak pun diberikan dapur luas oleh ayah.

Intinya, rumahku memang terlalu besar untuk ditempati oleh tiga orang. Pantas saja orangtuaku menyewakan kamar untuk tiga orang yang.

Aku menghela nafas,"Kamar akan ditentukan nanti saja setelah dua orang lagi datang."

Sepertinya akan merepotkan jika aku yang menentukan kamar mereka. Lebih baik mereka sendiri yang menentukan kamar mana yang mereka mau karena semua kamar bagiku sama saja.

_Ting toonngg ting toonngg_

Mendengar bel pintu rumahku membuatku menghela nafas, akhirnya penghuni baru kedua tiba. Aku segera bergerak menuju pintu rumah dengan Naruto yang mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Yaa?"

Aku membuka pintu dan melihat dua orang pria di depanku. Yang lebih tinggi, terlihat dewasa dan cukup tampan dengan rambut panjang dikuncir rendah dan sepasang onyx nya yang langsung menatapku.

"Ini rumah keluarga Haruno, bukan?" tanyanya dengan suara ramah

Ada ya pria sesempurna ini?

Aku mengangguk pelan, masih terpana dengan pria di depan mataku ini. Walau aku tidak mengenalnya dan baru kali ini bertemu, aku yakin dia pria idaman para wanita di dunia ini.

"Jangan-jangan kau Haruno Sakura?" tanyanya lagi

"I-iya, saya Haruno Sakura. A-anda?" kegugupan membuatku gagap

Ia tersenyum,"Aku Uchiha Itachi. Adikku akan tinggal di rumah ini selama tiga tahun."

Aku mengeryit,"Adik?"

Onyx Itachi melirik seorang pria lagi yang berada di belakangnya sejak tadi. Ia tidak setinggi Itachi, karena itu aku tidak memperhatikannya yang berdiri dibalik punggung sejak tadi. Tapi jujur saja, adiknya pun sangat tampan!

"Ini Sasuke, adikku yang mulai hari ini akan tinggal di sini."

Itachi menyikut Sasuke yang wajahnya menunjukan jelas apa yang ada di hatinya. Pria itu tidak ingin berada di tempat ini, apalagi tinggal di rumah ini. Lihat saja dia, bukannya menatapku atau menyapaku sebagai tuan rumah yang menyediakan tempat tinggal untuknya, dia malah menaikkan alisnya dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Ck, jadi aku harus tinggal bersamanya selama tiga tahun?" Sasuke menatap tidak percaya

Aku mencoba tersenyum,"Benar, Namaku Haruno Sa-"

"Aku sudah tahu," potongnya bosan

Baiklah, kalau saja kakaknya tidak berada di sini, aku pasti sudah memukulnya. Tidak sopan sekali memotongku saat mengenalkan diri. Dia benar-benar berbeda dengan kakaknya yang sempurna luar dan dalam. Adiknya malah tidak punya sopan santun.

"Sakura-chaaann!"

Suara cempreng yang sok akrab itu lagi-lagi terdengar, aku langsung menoleh saat menyadari Naruto sudah berada di sampingku. Sepasang safir miliknya menatap Itachi dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Mereka yang akan tinggal di sini juga?" tanya Naruto

Itachi menggeleng,"Adikku yang akan tinggal di sini. Kau siapa?"

Naruto menyengir lebar,"Uzumaki Naruto! Aku penghuni baru di rumah ini!"

"Dan dengan pria berisik ini?" keluh Sasuke lagi

"APA KATAMU?!" Naruto tersinggung

"Naruto," tegurku

Astaga, mereka belum tinggal di rumah ini dan masih berkenalan saja sudah seperti ini. Bagaimana dengan kehidupanku tiga tahun lagi? Tunggu, belum lagi satu orang yang masih belum datang.

Kuharap sifatnya tidak bermasalah seperti mereka berdua.

"Sasuke,"Itachi menyentil dahi adiknya. "Mereka akan menjadi teman barumu mulai sekarang. Bersikap sopanlah."

Dan pria berambut mencuat itu bukannya meminta maaf atau malu, dia malah membuang muka sambil mendengus. Kenapa ayah dan ibu menerima pria dengan sifat jelek seperti ini sih untuk tinggal di rumah kami?

"Itachi-san, bagaimana kalau masuk ke dalam dulu?" tawarku menggeser posisi tubuh

"Oh, tidak perlu. Setelah ini aku harus pergi menangani kasus," tolaknya halus

Aku mengeryit,"Kasus?"

Itachi mengangguk,"Aku polisi Konoha. Kalau ada apa-apa, kalian bisa memanggilku."

"Wow! Pekerjaan yang cocok sekali untukmu! Errr-" Naruto bingung menyebutkan nama Itachi

"Aku Itachi dan adikku Sasuke, Naruto-kun."

Naruto menepukkan tangannya,"Ah, Itachi!"

Sasuke berdecak,"Kalau kau masih ada pekerjaan, pergilah aniki."

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku akan membawakanmu makanan setelah selesai bekerja-"

"Tidak perlu," potong Sasuke cepat. "Aku sudah tinggal disini, bukan di rumah itu lagi."

Itachi mengangguk mengerti,"Tapi-"

Sasuke berbalik dengan cepat tanpa mendengarkan apa yang kakaknya akan katakan lagi. Emeraldku mengikuti punggungnya yang berjalan menuju sebuah mobil mungil yang terparkir dengan rapi di halaman rumah.

Perlahan, Sasuke membuka pintu mobil dan mengeluarkan satu persatu barang-barang miliknya. Seperti yang kulakukan pada Naruto tadi, aku segera menghitung barang-barangnya yang ternyata tidak kalah banyak dengan Naruto punya.

Tiga koper besar, satu kardus besar dan satu ransel punggung.

"Maafkan sikap kasar adikku ya," ucap Itachi menyesal

Aku tersenyum lebar,"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin saja Sasuke gugup karena akan tinggal seatap bersama orang-orang yang baru dikenalnya."

"Yaaa, kalau dia akan berubah menjadi teman serumah yang menyenangkan sih aku tidak masalah!" timpal Naruto tersenyum lebar

Itachi membalas dengan senyuman tipis,"Kalian pasti akan menjadi teman baik untuknya."

Aku tidak berani menjawab harapan Itachi untuk adiknya mengingat sifat tidak sopan yang benar-benar tidak tertolong itu. Semoga saja apa yang diharapkan oleh Itachi bisa terwujud dan sifatnya bisa berubah.

"Sepertinya Sasuke sudah menurunkan semua barang-barangnya. Baiklah, aku harus pergi dulu. Maaf tidak bisa berlama-lama berbincang dengan kalian," ucap Itachi menjauh

Aku tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan pada pria yang benar-benar sempurna itu. Andai saja Itachi yang akan tinggal di rumah ini dan bukan adiknya, aku pasti akan senang sekali.

"Minggir! Kau menghalangi pintu masuk," Sasuke tiba-tiba mendorongku sambil membawa barang-barangnya masuk

"Hey! Bukan seperti itu memperlakukan wanita!" protes Naruto

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya,"Wanita? Heh, jangan buat aku tertawa. Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak memiliki aset yang sama dengan wanita."

Ia mengatakannya sambil menunjuk tubuhku yang memang dapat dikatakan tidak berisi atau tidak seksi sama sekali. Aku sadari itu, tapi tidak perlu dikatakan dan melecehkanku seperti itu bukan?!

"Dengar ya, Uchiha Sasuke!" tunjukku kesal. "Seharusnya kau menghormatiku sebagai tuan rumah di sini dan bukannya melecehkanku!"

"Minggir!"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mendorongku sambil membawa sisa barangnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Sial, apa-apaan pria ini?!

"Sudahlah, Sakura-chan! Tidak perlu pedulikan orang sepertinya, masih ada aku di sini kok!" ujar Naruto berusaha menghibur

"Pinky, dimana kamarku?" tanya Sasuke lagi

Aku mendengus,"Akan ditentukan setelah satu orang lagi datang!"

Sasuke membulatkan onyxnya,"Apa? Pantas saja aku melihat ada barang-barang yang belum ditata di sini!"

"Bersabarlah. Kau boleh duduk dan melihat tv," ujarku cuek membaca majalah

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Apa ada makanan disini? Aku sudah lapar dan sudah waktunya makan siang," gerutu Naruto memegangi perutnya

Aku memutar emeraldku dan menunjuk meja makan,"Ambil saja sendiri."

"YEEYYY!" Naruto bersorak sambil berlari ke meja makan

"Sial, jam berapa orang yang lainnya datang?!" keluh Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa

Melihat tingkah laku kedua teman serumahku ini benar-benar membuatku frustasi. Yang satu kekanakan dan berisik, yang satunya lagi menyebalkan dan tidak tahu sopan santun. Semoga saja pria terakhir yang datang memiliki sifat lebih normal dari mereka berdua.

Hiburanku satu-satunya adalah majalah yang kubaca saat ini. Sebagai wanita, aku suka dengan pria-pria tampan yang sedang terkenal atau naik daun. Seperti pria pelukis yang memenangkan penghargaan se-Konoha.

Tidak ada data apapun tentang dirinya, hanya nama dan fotonya. Benar-benar pria misterius, bagaimana dia bisa membuat majalah ini tidak dapat menggali informasi tentang dirinya sedangkan pria ini memenangkan penghargaan se-Konoha?

_Ting tong_

Akhirnya.

"Sakura-chaaan, ada yang dataaaangg!" teriak Naruto sambil mengunyah donat

Aku meletakkan majalah yang sedang kubaca dan segera berjalan menuju pintu. Sekilas, aku melihat Sasuke yang masih menonton tv dalam diam sambil tiduran di sofa. Ugh, benar-benar pria menyebalkan.

_Ting tong ting tong_

Ugh, benar-benar tidak sabaran!

"Yaaa!"

Dengan cepat kubuka pintu besar rumahku. Saat kulihat pria yang berdiri di depanku dengan senyuman di wajahnya, mataku membulat.

"Hai, kau pemilik rumah ini?" tanyanya masih dengan senyuman

"Shimura Sai?!"

Tidak salah lagi, dia pria di majalah itu! Pria yang memenangkan penghargaan se-Konoha! Sedang apa dia di depan pintu rumahku?!

"Ya, itu aku. Kau?"

Aku mengangguk kaku,"S-Sakura… kau akan tinggal di sini?"

"Benar," jawabnya tenang. "Kalau kau sudah tahu tujuanku, boleh aku masuk?"

"E-eh, iya. Dimana barang-barangmu?"

Sai menunjuk ke belakang tubuhnya. Emeraldku menghitung satu persat barang-barang yang sepertinya lebih banyak daripada dua penghuni lainnya. Tiga koper besar, tiga kardus besar, satu ransel punggung dan beberapa kanvas berukuran sedang.

"Bawa semuanya masuk, jelek."

Eh?

"Dan hati-hati saat kau meletakannya di kamarku nanti, jelek."

Eh?

"Dimana pemilik rumah ini?"

Aku melipat kedua tanganku,"Aku pemilik rumah ini. Aku Haruno Sakura dan aku bukan pembantumu!"

Sial. Pria ini bahkan lebih parah dari dua pria lainnya! Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengira kalau aku ini seorang pembantu?! Bahkan Itachi tidak menganggapku seperti itu tadi!

"Kau?" tanyanya tidak percaya. "Oh, kalau begitu tidak masalah jika kau membawakan barangku ke dalam, bukan?"

Apa katanya?

"Barang-barangmu sebanyak itu dan aku harus membawanya masuk semua? Jangan bercanda!" tolakku kasar

"Kau tidak cukup kuat?" tanyanya menantang

"Tentu saja aku kuat! Tapi itu adalah barang-barangmu dan tugasmu membawanya masuk seperti dua penghuni lainnya!"

Sai menghela nafas dan berbalik sambil menggumam,"Si jelek yang lemah."

Oh, ayah dan ibu. Kenapa kalian bersedia menerima para penghuni yang bermasalah seperti ini semua? Apa kalian sengaja membuatku menderita atau bagaimana?!

"Minggir, jelek."

Sai membawa ketiga koper besarnya masuk ke dalam rumah sambil tersenyum menghinaku. Awas aja dia nanti, berani sekali menghinaku di tempat kekuasaanku!

.

"Jadi, dimana kamar kami?"

Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah tidak sabar untuk membawa barang-barangnya ke kamar meminta kunci padaku lagi. Pria ini bahkan tidak berbasa-basi untuk sekedar berkenalan lebih jauh dengan pemilik rumah atau dua penghuni lainnya.

"Baiklah," ucapku putus asa. "Kalian boleh memilih kamar mana yang kalian inginkan. Di kamar itu sudah ada tempat tidur, lemari dan meja belajar untuk kalian."

Aku mengeluarkan tiga kunci dengan warna berbeda yang cocok dengan warna masing-masing dari pintu yang akan mereka tempati. Ada warna biru, hitam dan kuning. Ayah yang melakukannya untuk membuat mereka tidak bingung katanya sebelum berangkat.

"Jadi, kamar mana yang paling dekat denganmu, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto

"Kamarku bersebrangan dengan tiga kamar yang akan kalian tempati," jawabku

Sasuke mendengus,"Aku ambil yang biru."

"Aaah, kau curang! Baiklah, aku ambil yang warna hitam- KAU! ITU MILIKKU!"

Saat Naruto akan mengambil kunci yang berwarna hitam, Sai dengan cepat mengambil kunci itu terlebih dahulu. Yang tersisa adalah warna kuning, warna yang bukan untuk seorang pria. Kenapa ayah mengecat warna itu sih?

"Tanganmu terlalu lambat, apa kau juga akan seperti itu besok saat bersama istrimu?"

"HAH?"

"Bukan tanganmu saja ternyata yang lambat. Bahkan otakmu juga," sambung Sai lagi

"DASAR BRE-"

"HENTIKAN KALIAN BERDUA!" Teriakku cepat

Aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menatap tajam Naruto dan Sai,"Kalau kalian masih bertengkar lagi, kalian tidak akan dapat makan malam!"

"Tunggu, kau yang akan menyiapkan makan malam?" tanya Sasuke tidak yakin

"Ada masalah dengan itu?!" sahutku kesal

"Kau bisa memasak?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada yang lebih menyebalkan

Aku mendengus,"Tentu saja. Lagipula kita semua akan bergantian memasak."

"APA?!" teriak mereka bertiga bersamaan

Kenapa mereka terkejut seperti itu sih? Bukankah wajar kalau tinggal satu atap berarti harus saling membantu dan bergantian menjalani tugas sehari-hari?

"Sakura-chan, kau pasti bercanda!" Naruto memucat. "Aku tidak bisa memasak, bahkan tidak pernah membuat sesuatu! Tapi kalau kau tidak keberatan kita hanya makan ramen cup, aku bisa membuatnya!"

"Ramen cup? Makanan sampah itu?" Sai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

Naruto melotot,"Ramen cup bukan makanan sampah! Itu makanan paling normal dalam keadaan darurat, bocah pucat!"

Sasuke memijat pelipisnya,"Tunggu sebentar. Kami sudah membayar untuk tinggal di rumah ini, kenapa kami juga harus memasak?"

"Bukan hanya memasak," sahutku sebal. "Kita akan bergantian menjalankan tugas membersihkan rumah."

Onyx Sasuke melebar,"Kau gila. Katakan saja kau mau membuat kami menjadi pembantumu!"

"Ckckck, Tuan Sasuke. Apa kau tahu yang namanya tinggal bersama? Kita harus saling membantu disini," jelasku penuh kepuasan saat melihat ekspresinya

"Sakura-chaaaan, apa tidak bisa menyewa orang saja?"

"Jelek, kau pasti terlalu malas untuk membersihkan rumah dan memasak sendirian kan?"

Aku memutar emeraldku,"Tidak ada bantahan dan tawar menawar! Rumahku, peraturanku! Kalian tinggal disini, jadi kalian harus mengikutinya!"

Rasakan itu!

"Sial, seharusnya aku tidak menerima tawaran itu!" keluh Sasuke penuh penyesalan

Aku tersenyum lebar,"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kalian naik dan melihat kamar baru kalian kemudian mandi sedangkan aku akan menyiapkan makan malam penyambutan untuk kita?"

Setidaknya hal ini bisa membuat mereka sedikit merasa bersemangat. Aku akan membuat mereka tidak bisa berbicara saat merasakan masakanku nanti!

"Awas saja kau, pinky!" gumam Sasuke mengangkat koper miliknya ke lantai dua

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengangkut barangnya ke lantai atas. Sepertinya ia masih bingung memikirkan tugas giliran memasak di rumah barunya. Mungkin aku akan membuatkan resep untuknya agar dia bisa belajar nanti.

Sedangkan Sai, pria itu tidak berkomentar apapun sambil membawa barang-barangnya ke lantai atas. Sebenarnya ia bukan pria bermasalah andai saja mulutnya tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata yang bisa menyinggung perasaan orang lain. Entah bagaimana ia menjalani hidupnya selama ini.

"Apa yang kau lihat, jelek?"

Sial.

"Tidak ada makan malam untukmu kalau kau menyebutku seperti itu lagi, Sai!" berangku

Sai tidak menyahut, pria berkulit pucat itu malah mengangkat sisa barang miliknya ke lantai atas dan meninggalkanku sendirian dengan ruangan yang sepi.

Karena merasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikatakan, aku segera berjalan ke dapur dan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kami berempat. Sepertinya aku akan menyiapkan porsi besar mengingat pria biasanya makan banyak.

"Sakura."

Aku menoleh saat mendengar suara baritone yang memasuki dapur. Onyxnya berputar melihat besarnya dapur yang ia masuki. Sepertinya ia heran, untuk apa dapur besar dengan peralatan lengkap menggantung di dinding dibuat untuk keluarga kecil.

"Apa?" tanyaku

"Dimana kamar mandinya? Aku tidak bisa menemukannya di kamarku."

"Ada di ujung lorong, kita akan memakainya bergantian."

"APA?"

Aku mengeryit,"Kenapa?"

Onyx Sasuke melirikku,"Tapi kau… perempuan. Dan kami bertiga pria!"

"Terus?" tanyaku tidak mengerti

"Setidaknya beri kami kamar mandi yang tidak menjadi satu denganmu!"

Oh, itu masalahnya.

Aku melambaikan tangan tidak peduli,"Tidak masalah bagiku. Hanya kamar mandi, tidak seperti kalian akan mandi bersamaku."

Sepertinya Sasuke masih keberatan dengan masalah kamar mandi bersama, terbukti ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi. Namun karena merasa percuma berdebat denganku, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan dapur sambil menggerutu.

Heh, dia pasti sadar jika wanita mandinya lama.

"Baiklah, saatnya memasak~"

# # # # #

Setelah selesai menyiapkan peralatan makan di meja beserta makanan yang sudah siap dinikmati, tugasku tinggal memanggil tiga penghuni baru yang masih sibuk di kamarnya masing-masing untuk turun ke meja makan.

Kulepas apron berwarna merah muda milikku yang sudah sedikit kotor dan kugantung di tempatnya. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju lantai dua dimana kamar kami berada dan tiba-tiba saja rasa penasaranku dengan kamar yang akan mereka tempati muncul.

Seperti apa kamar polos yang tadinya hanya ada kasur, lemari dan meja belajar dirombak oleh pria? Kuharap mereka tidak menyimpan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh.

Kamar pertama, pintu berwarna biru yang menjadi milik Sasuke. Pria yang bermasalah dengan sikapnya itu, aku ingin lihat bagaimana isi kamarnya.

Brak!

"Sasuke! Saatnya makan malam!" seruku sambil membuka pintu tanpa izin

"K-kau, apa tidak bisa mengetuk pintu dulu?!" protesnya

Sasuke masih berusaha menata isi lemarinya yang sebagian besar sudah berisi pakaian miliknya. Bahkan koper miliknya sudah ditata dengan rapi di bawah tempat tidur. Meja belajar yang ada di ujung ruanganpun sudah berisi buku-buku tebal yang tidak kuketahui serta sebuah foto berpigura.

Aku memang sudah mengira untuk pria seperti Sasuke pasti akan rapi. Lihat saja tempat tidurnya, sudah lengkap semua dan terlihat mengundang sekali untuk tiduran di atasnya. Bahkan hanya tersisa satu kardus besar yang sudah terbuka dari semua barang bawaannya tadi.

"Wow, kau hampir menyelesaikan semuanya!" pujiku kagum

Sasuke menutup pintu lemari sambil menatap kesal,"Tentu saja! Sekarang, bisa kau keluar? Aku mau ganti baju sebelum makan malam!"

"Tentu, turunlah setelah kau memakai piyamamu!" godaku sambil menutup pintu perlahan

"AKU TIDAK MEMAKAI PIYAMA!"

Mendengar bantahannya membuatku tertawa sendiri. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali menggoda seseorang yang belum kita ketahui sifatnya atau tentang dirinya dan bisa saling berkomunikasi seperti ini walaupun Sasuke pasti tidak akan setuju.

"Baiklah, sekarang pintu kuning… Naruto!"

Seperti yang kulakukan pada Sasuke, tanpa ijin kubuka pintu Naruto dengan semangat.

"Naruto! Saatnya makan ma-, ASTAGA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"S-Sakura-chan?!"

Ini mimpi buruk. Apa yang dilakukan si pirang ini dalam dua jam tadi? Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang hampir menyelesaikan penataan kamar dan barang-barangnya dengan rapi. Naruto bahkan sama sekali tidak menata kamarnya, namun barang-barang di dalam koper dan kardusnya keluar semua sehingga menutupi lantai!

Benar-benar berantakan. Aku tidak bisa melihat dimana aku harus memijakkan kakiku untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Naruto, kenapa kau tidak menata pakaian dan barang-barangmu?! Kenapa semuanya ada di lantai dan sama sekali tidak kau bereskan?!" ucapku frustasi

"K-kupikir aku bisa menatanya setelah semua kukeluarkan, Sakura-chan!" kilahnya

Aku memijit pelipisku,"Terserah. Turunlah, makan malam sudah selesai."

"SIAP!" sahutnya semangat

"Setelah makan malam, bereskan semua ini" tunjukku pada barang-barangnya yang berantakan di lantai. "Aku tidak mau melihatnya seperti ini besok!"

Naruto menyengir,"O-oke… "

Aku menutup pintu dan menghela nafas. Melihat kamar itu membuat mataku sedikit tidak fokus dengan pakaian bertebaran dimana-mana dan bermacam-macam barang yang saling bercampur. Mungkin Naruto harus semalaman menata semua itu.

Lupakan pria berambut pirang itu, aku harus segera memanggil Sai untuk turun dan makan malam. Kali ini aku tidak memakai cara yang sama dengan dua orang tadi mengingat sifat Sai yang membuatku ingin segera melayangkan tinju ke wajahnya.

Awas saja dia berani menghinaku lagi.

Grek

"Sai, makan malam-, WOW!"

Emeraldku menatap seluruh dinding yang dihias dengan lukisan-lukisan indah yang tidak pernah kulihat secara nyata. Bahkan di ujung ruangan dekat jendela, Sai meletakkan kanvas kosong yang siap ia lukis.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Sai menyadarkanku yang terkagum-kagum melihat puluhan lukisan yang tergantung dengan tiba-tiba bertanya. Aku tidak sadar pria itu sedang menata pakaiannya seperti yang Sasuke lakukan tadi di lemarinya.

Bukan hanya itu, Sai sepertinya sudah selesai menata semua barang-barangnya dan menjadikan kamar miliknya siap untuk ditempati. Bukankah barang miliknya lebih banyak dari Sasuke dan Naruto? Bagaimana mungkin dia cepat sekali menata semuanya?

"Kau benar-benar pelukis! Apa semua ini lukisanmu?" tanyaku antusias

Sai melanjutkan menata pakaiannya,"Bukan urusanmu."

Apa?

"Kenapa kau tidak menjualnya saja? Atau kau memang mau mengkoleksi dan membuat galeri?" tanyaku keukeuh

"Aku tidak tahu," gumamnya

"Hah?"

Sai menutup lemarinya setelah tumpukan baju yang tadinya di tangannya sudah habis. Ia berbalik padaku sambil berjalan tanpa ekspresi.

"K-kau mau apa?"

"Bukankah kau memanggilku untuk makan malam?"

Benar juga.

"Y-ya. Ayo turun," sahutku terbata

Kami turun bersama menuju ruang makan yang sudah penuh dengan aroma masakanku. Kuharap mereka tidak mengeluh dengan masakanku karena ayah dan ibu selalu mengatakan jika masakanku sangat enak. Tapi, siapa yang tahu bagaimana selera mereka?

"WOW! Sakura-chan, masakanmu harum sekali!" puji Naruto dengan mata berbinar

"Hmph, siapapun bisa memasak seperti ini," dengus Sasuke

Sai menunjuk nasi kari buatanku,"Ini bisa dimakan?"

"TENTU SAJA BISA!" sergahku cepat. "Bagaimana kalau kalian duduk dan mencicipnya?"

Pria ini benar-benar tidak bisa menjaga mulutnya atau memang dia bermasalah dengan tata bahasanya? Tidak, bagiku dia memang bermasalah.

Naruto, Sai dan Sasuke menyendok nasi kari yang ada dipiring mereka dan memasukkannya ke mulut. Jujur saja, bagaimanapun rasa percaya diriku tadi saat mengatakan pada mereka jika makanan itu bisa dimakan, tetap saja aku merasa gugup. Ini pertama kalinya ada oranglain selain orang tuaku yang makan masakanku.

"ENAAKKK!" Naruto berteriak sambil mengangkat sendok. "Ibuku saja ga seenak ini buat nasi kari, Sakura-chan!"

Kurasakan wajahku memanas,"S-serius?"

Naruto menyikut Sasuke yang di sebelah kanannya,"Ga bohong deh! Ya kan, Sasuke?!"

"Biasa aja," ucapnya datar

"Dibuatin tuh bersyukur!" balasku kesal

"Aku sudah bersyukur karena makanannya tidak membuatku sakit perut," jawabnya santai

Apa dia bilang?

"Kau mengira aku memasukkan racun, hah?!"

"E-eh, jangan didengar pendapat orang munafik!" sahut Naruto panik dan melirik Sai yang di sebelah kirinya. "Masakan Sakura-chan memang enak, kok. Benarkan, Sai?"

Sai mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku datar,"Lumayan untuk orang jelek-"

"Aaaah!" Naruto memotong panik saat melihatku bersiap untuk melemparkan sepiring kari. "P-pokoknya masakan Sakura-chan itu enak!"

Aku menghela nafas dan menyendok makananku,"Sudahlah. Kalian bisa menghinaku seperti ini, tapi lihat saja nanti."

"Apa maksudmu, pinky?" tanya Sasuke curiga

Aku menyeringai,"Aku tidak sabar… bagaimana rasa masakan kalian."

Seharusnya aku melihat Sasuke dan Sai yang panik karena dipastikan aku akan membalas apa yang mereka katakan padaku hari ini, tapi ternyata malah Naruto yang mendadak terlihat pucat. Aku melupakan Naruto yang tidak bisa memasak.

"Sakura-chan… kau jahat," gumamnya

"Tenang saja," Sasuke menyahut. "Masakanmu pasti akan lebih enak daripada makanan standar ini."

"Dan masakanku pasti akan lebih lagi," sambung Sai

Oh Tuhan.

Apa salahku pada mereka?! Aku harus merubah topik ini sebelum dua pria yang memang bermasalah dengan otak dan lidahnya itu terus menerus menghinaku.

"Terserahlah," ujarku menyerah. "Omong-omong… kalian akan menjadi murid baru di KHS juga, bukan?"

"Sakura-chan di KHS juga?!" Naruto mendadak bersemangat

Aku mengangguk,"Berarti kita semua anak baru."

Sai mengeryit dalam,"Kau belajar mati-matian atau menyogok?"

Emeraldku melirik sinis,"Apa artinya itu?"

"Heh, kau!" Naruto menuding Sai. "Jangan menghina Sakura-chan!"

Sai menoleh sambil tersenyum,"Kenapa? Karena aku menghina sesamamu? Aku yakin kau menyogok, tidak belajar mati-matian."

"APA?!"

Sasuke berdecak di samping Naruto,"Ck. Kalian bisa tidak tenang sedikit?"

Oh, menyiram minyak ke api yang sudah hampir melahap apapun yang siap dijadikan abu. Kerja bagus, Sasuke idiot. Sepertinya suasana ini belum cukup kacau untukmu?

"Kau!" Kali ini Naruto menuding Sasuke dan mengerang. "Kuharap kalian tidak sekelas denganku!"

"Sama," sahut Sasuke tenang

"Aku juga," sambung Sai masih tersenyum

Aku memijat pelipisku yang tidak tahan dengan melihat dari tiga pria yang benar-benar bisa membuat siapapun akan langsung terkena penyakit darah tinggi jika berada di dekatnya.

Masih ada tiga hari lagi sebelum masuk sekolah. Aku harap sekolah bisa menjadi pelarianku dari mereka yang serumah denganku dan harus terus menerus bertemu selama dua puluh empat jam. Yang kutakutkan kini hanyalah jika mereka sekelas denganku.

**# # # # #**

**Tema baru!**

**Omong-omong soal fic ini, Risa ga fokus ke satu orang. Tapi empat orang sekaligus dan mereka punya POV masing-masing entar yang mungkin bakalan sama kayak Saku, jadi satu chap. Tapi tetap aja POV normal kok.  
><strong>

**Kalau kalian penasaran, tertarik atau suka, kalian pasti tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan :D  
><strong>


	2. Peraturan

**Sakura uchiha stivani : Thankss *kisshug* karna ada reviewes yg ngasih ide makanya bisa bagus :D review lagi yaakk**

**Suket alang alang : Seru dongg :3 pure friendship sih tp romance bakalan ada nyempil juga. kan ga seru kalo ga ada romance pas masa sekolah. Fic lain ga akan dianggurin kok hehe**

**Mencium petir : Ow tenangg, rate m ada jatahnya sendiri kok hehe ga kebayang kalo jadi saku harus tarik urat mulu haha**

**Uchizuma angel : Thanksss :D review lagiii**

**Miss m : Gone update gantian ama fic ini kok :3**

**Arufi rizuki yoshida : Thankss *hugkiss* bukan hanya saku loh yg kesel kalo diikutin ceritanya :3 gone update gantian dengan fic ini yaa hehe**

**Agastya namikaze : Siip! Reviewnya ditunggu lagii**

**Resa : Cuma tiga, tapi berasa kayak sepuluh orang tuh hehe apaan tuh? Romance yak? Tenang, romance pasti ada nyempil kok hehe ditunggu reviewnya lagii**

**Vladimir arrie : Awalnya ga OOC, entar kalo dah baca pov masing2 pasti OOC deh *ditampol* pure friendship tp nyempil romance kok, kan ga seru kalo masa sekolah ga ada romance nya hehe mereka juga ada porsi masing-masing jadi tenang aja :3**

**Sami haruchi2 : Ditunggu juga reviewnyaa**

**00 : Moga humornya ga keliatan jayus yah hehe**

**Michellea : Pairnya belum dipikirin nih hehe mereka baru akan masuk sekolah jadi baru kelas satu. Iya risa juga kangen ama team7, itung2 mengenang naruto kembali setelah tamat :D panggil risa ajaa, kalo goryukanda tuh cuman tim hore numpang nama *ditampol***

**Hazekeiko : Thankss *kisshug* itu baru sisi saku loh, belum sisi tiga orang lainnya hoho naru polos? Belum tau aja entar km pas dia udah berulah wkwk iya, risa takutnya entar pada ngerasa mirip tuh fic soalnya temanya sama tentang persahabatan team7. Tapi kalo banyak yg suka sih risa bakalan lanjutin dong :D oke deh, ditunggu lagi reviewnyaaaa**

**Wildanbondil : Thanksss hehe**

**Dwinakwonjiyong : Ini udah lanjutttt :3  
>nahdia n : Thanksss *kisshug* ditunggu reviewnya lagii<strong>

**Cerrystroberry : Ini diaaa**

**Helsidwiyana6 : Thankss *kisshug* pair blm dipikirin sih hehe ditunggu juga reviewnya lagii**

**Kuro : Ini udah lanjut kok hehe Makasiii :3 soal konflik, risa usahain ngena dihati dwehh**

**Henilusiana39 : Udah lanjutt**

**Sajiai atsushi : Soal pair blm dipikiri, jadi blum tau bakalan sasusaku apa bukan hehe Iya temanya friendship team7 mirip ama arlene senpai, tapi dijamin ceritanya bakalan beda kok :D thankss udah fave!**

**Aiko asari : Thaankksss *kisshug* iya, bosen nih ama romance mulu jadi lari ke friendship deh XD yakin nih ga ooc, soalnya entar kalo udah tau POV masing2 bakalan OOC abis hehe chap ini juga ga kalah panjang lohh :3 thankss udah fave n foll yaw!**

**mii-chanchan2 : Ini udah lanjuttt hehe thanksss yaww**

**mira cahya1 : Heyy, semua orang pnya bakat menulis kok kalo berani berkahayal. Ayo buat fic! XD**

**re uchiharu chan : Thanksss *kisshug* ditunggu juga reviewnya lagiii hehehe**

**sgiariza : Aw makassiii uda fave n reviewww dan ini lanjutannyaaa**

**uchiha nura : Hehe thanksss! Iya ini normal kok, risa usahain karakternya mirip manga n mngkin akan ada sdikit adegan diambil juga dari manga. Pov Sai ga akan kalah menarik deh ama tiga lainnya *dijamin!* soal kelas, risa udah ada perkiraan mereka bakal kayak mana wkwk ditunggu lagi reviewnyaaa**

**ananda inayati : Hey juga! thanks loh udah review lagi wkwk harus seru dong jadi kalian ketagihan *plak!* ditunggu juga reviewnya lagiii **

**eci nindy : Makasii XD ga janji update kilat soalnya gantian ama gone nih. Kalo tiga2nya suka ama saku, kayaknya sih agak mustahil tuh. Soal pair juga blum dipikirin *halahh* siip deh! Risa tunggu ya reviewny lagiii**

**Aqua : Ini udah lanjuutt**

**Obg : Thanksss hehe**

**Deoneieeeee : Makasii hehe ini lanjut kok :D harus ngikutin ya! Entar nyesel loh *ngancem***

**Erza sllalucyangkmeu : Duh, kalo pair risa blum tau nih soalnya masih fokus di friendship mereka hehe iya, risa usahain mereka jadi mirip canonnya tapi ini di dunia nyata yg beda jalan cerita. Btw, thanks sarannya! Ditunggu lagi reviewnyaa**

**Sakurazawa ai : Akhirnya ada buat rate t hehe kalo segiempat sih kayaknya ga ada, mereka bener2 friendship gitu. belum mikir jauh sih :3 ditunggu ya reviewnya lgiii**

**Disclaimer : Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPOS, DLL**

**# # # # #**

**Peraturan **

**Sasuke POV**

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Ugh, suara apa itu?

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Kubuka paksa mataku dan pertama kali yang kulihat adalah pemandangan langit yang sepenuhnya asing. Kukedipkan mataku beberapa kali untuk mendapatkan kesadaran dan ingatanku kembali dimana Itachi menyuruhku untuk hidup mandiri.

Benar, dia mengirimkanku ke sebuah rumah asing dan hidup bersama tiga penghuni lainnya yang ternyata juga bersekolah di KHS. Berita buruknya, tiga orang lainnya benar-benar menyebalkan.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Koreksi. Semua yang ada di rumah ini menyebalkan, termasuk suara keras itu. Suara keras apa yang membangunkanku pagi-pagi sebelum jam wekerku berbunyi?!

Kusibakkan selimut yang sedaritadi menutupi tubuhku dengan kasar dan berjalan menuju pintu, dimana suara keras itu semakin terdengar dengan jelas.

"Sialan! Suara apa it-, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Bukannya merasa bersalah, perempuan dengan warna rambut unik di depanku malah tersenyum lebar seolah tidak bersalah. "Selamat pagi, Sasuke!"

Sakura, pemilik rumah ini membangunkan kami dengan pantat panci yang dipukul dengan spatula yang terbuat dari besi. Aku tidak yakin sudah berapa lama ia memukuli panci di tengah lorong seperti ini. Bahkan kulihat dia sudah memakai apron, seakan menunjukkan ia sudah bangun terlebih dahulu.

"Kenapa kau membangunkan dengan cara barbar seperti itu, hah?!"

Sakura mengangkat alis,"Jadi kau lebih memilih aku masuk ke dalam kamarmu dan membangunkanmu? Kau kira aku ibumu?"

"Kalau kau lupa karena ingatanmu separah nenekku, ini hari LIBUR!" semprotku penuh emosi

"Apa kau tidak bisa berterima kasih saja padaku karena sudah membangunkanmu?! Setidaknya menyapa! Apa kau tidak diajari sopan santun?!" balasnya menudingku dengan spatula besi

"Berterima kasih karena membangunkanku dengan cara barbar seperti itu? MIMPI!" tukasku kasar

Sakura membuka mulut hendak membalasku lagi, tapi suara lain menyahut lebih cepat darinya.

"Pergilah ke suatu tempat untuk melakukan pertengkaran kekasih bodoh itu. Suara kalian mengganggu pagiku," Sai muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya dengan wajah masih mengantuk

Dan apa katanya tadi? Pertengkaran keka-

"Siapa yang kekasih?!" sahut Sakura tajam. "Bangun, pemalas! Mana sopan santunmu untuk menyapaku?!"

"Ya, ya. Selamat pagi jelek dan… " Sai melirikku. "Ayam emo. Aku mau tidur lagi, jadi jangan bertengkar di depan lorong."

Ayam emo?! Brengsek.

"Siapa yang kau sebut dengan ayam emo, bocah kekurangan darah?!" semprotku

"Aku tidak akan memberimu makan pagi, Sai!" ancam Sakura yang jelas-jelas tidak berguna

Sai menguap tidak peduli,"Aku akan turun setelah ini."

Dan kemudian menutup pintunya. Lihat maksudku? Sudah kuduga kalau bukan hanya Sakura yang membuat pagiku berantakan dan kacau. Bahkan pria pucat yang selalu tersenyum dengan aneh itu juga ikut-ikutan membuat semuanya tambah hancur.

Untung saja satu pria lagi belum muncul dan kupastikan akan semakin membuat semuanya menjadi tidak karuan.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Aku menoleh sambil menutup telinga,"Hentikan! Apa kau tidak tahu betapa mengerikannya suara itu?!"

Sakura berhenti memukul dan melirikku,"Naruto belum bangun, berarti suara ini tidak terlalu mengerikan. Kau saja yang terlalu sensitif."

"Aku tidak sensitif!" sahutku tidak terima. "Sial, biar kubangunkan pria bodoh itu dengan cara yang lebih normal! Tidak sepertimu yang seperti akan membangunkan para sapi!"

Meninggalkan Sakura, aku bergerak ke arah kamar mandi dan mengambil ember kosong yang disediakan dan kuisi dengan air dingin. Setelah penuh, tanpa membuang waktu aku segera berjalan menuju kamar Naruto yang tidak terkunci dan membukanya begitu saja.

Mataku langsung membulat melihat keadaan kamar Naruto, bahkan ember penuh berisi air yang kubawa hampir tumpah karena terkejut melihat keadaan kamar ini.

"Astaga! Kenapa Naruto tidak membereskan semua ini?!" teriak Sakura dari belakang tubuhku

Baju dimana-mana, buku berantakan dimana-mana, bahkan ada sepeda gunung di sudut ruangan! Apa-apaan dia, apa dia pikir kamar adalah gudang? Oh, masa bodoh.

Aku berjalan sambil membawa ember tanpa memperdulikan pakaian dan buku yang bertebaran di lantai dan berjalan mendekati manusia pemilik kamar ini yang masih tidur sambil tersenyum bodoh dengan perut yang terbuka karena salah satu tangannya masuk ke dalam piyama miliknya.

Heh, sebentar lagi dia tidak akan bisa tersenyum seperti itu. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi aku tidak tahan dengannya yang masih saja bisa tidur di tengah suara berisik yang diakibatkan oleh Sakura. Anggap saja ini pelampiasan rasa kesalku.

"Sasuke! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!"

"Tentu saja membangunkannya!" jawabku mengangkat ember

"Jangan! Kau akan membuatnya marah-"

BYUURRRR!

"UWWAAAAAAAAAAA! Dingin! Dinginnnn!"

Terlambat, Sakura.

Naruto langsung terbangun dan meloncat turun dari tempat tidurnya saat kusiram dengan air dingin dari ember hingga kosong. Saat ini, bukan hanya tubuhnya yang basah kuyup. Tapi ranjangnya pun sampai basah karena air yang kusiramkan.

Aku tersenyum puas,"Bangun juga kau."

Naruto langsung menatapku tajam,"APA MASALAHMU, BRENGSEK?!"

"Setidaknya caraku membangunkan tidak barbar seperti dia," tunjukku pada Sakura

"Caramu ini lebih tidak manusiawi, bodoh!" balasnya tidak terima

"Apa kau tidak bisa membangunkanku dengan cara lebih normal?!" Naruto menatapku tajam sambil membuka piyama atasannya

Aku berdecak,"Kuputuskan cara normal tidak akan bisa untukmu. Apa kau tidak mendengar Sakura yang daritadi memukul pancinya?"

Naruto mengeryit menyadari Sakura yang masih membawa panci dan spatulanya,"Sakura-chan kenapa memukul panci?"

"Lihat?" sahutku kesal. "Kau tidak mendengarnya! Kau itu mati apa tidur, hah?"

"Apa maksudmu, sialan?!" geram Naruto

"Oh, bagus. Sekarang bertambah satu lagi yang ikut dalam pertengkaran bodoh ini," sahut Sai tiba-tiba muncul

Naruto menuding Sai,"Pertengkaran bodoh apa maksudmu, hah?!"

Aku menghela nafas dan berbalik,"Sudahlah. Aku mau balik tidur."

"Tunggu!" Sakura menahanku. "Tidur? Ini sudah jam tujuh! Mandi dan turun ke bawah, sarapan sudah siap!"

Wajah Naruto langsung cerah,"Sarapan sudah siap?! Aku duluan yang mandi!"

Naruto melewatiku sambil menatap kesal dan menggumamkan makian padaku sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar. Dasar, bukan ini bukan itu. Apa penghuni rumah ini tidak ada yang normal?!

"Aku mau tidur mengganti jam yang hilang karena dibangunkan oleh cara barbar," ujarku keluar dari kamar Naruto

"Tapi sarapannya sudah siap!" Sakura masih ngotot

"Kau membuat apa memangnya sih?"

"Roti panggang, telur mata sapi dan sosis!"

"Simpan untuk nanti," ujarku tidak perduli dan melangkah pergi

Sebelum kututup pintu kamarku, suara Sakura kembali terdengar. Kali ini karena Sai yang lagi-lagi mengomentari masakannya meskipun belum dicicipinya. Entah pria itu memang bermasalah dengan caranya berbicara atau caranya bergaul, yang jelas otaknya pun bermasalah. Ia bahkan menyebutku ayam emo!

Memangnya salahku rambutku mencuat seperti ini? Dan apa-apaan dengan panggilan emo itu. Apa aku terlihat kelam seperti pria-pria yang selalu memakai warna hijau atau hitam? Menyebalkan sekali.

_Krrriiiingggg_

Kulirik jam weker milikku yang tiba-tiba berbunyi nyaring. Ternyata sudah jam delapan, waktu bangunku saat libur. Sial, andai saja Sakura membangunkanku jam segini dan bukan jam tujuh. Aku tidak perlu marah-marah seperti tadi dan melampiaskannya pada Naruto.

Kumatikan wekerku dan kuatur kembali hingga jam sembilan tepat. Satu jam sudah cukup untukku mengganti jam tidur yang hilang. Sarapan? Tidak perduli jam berapa, yang penting aku bisa makan dan memuaskan perutku.

.

"Mana sarapanku?" tanyaku seusai mandi dan turun ke meja makan namun tidak mendapatkan apapun di meja makan.

Kulihat Sakura duduk di sofa bersama Sai dan Naruto di depan tv. Meskipun begitu, hanya Sakura dan Naruto yang menonton acara tv. Sedangkan Sai hanya duduk dan fokus membaca buku tebal di tangannya.

Sakura menoleh,"Dapur. Akhirnya kau bangun juga, heh."

"Yaa, berkat seseorang yang membangunkanku dengan cara bodohnya," sindirku

"Mana yang lebih bodoh dengan menyiramku dengan air dingin?" sahut Naruto tajam

Aku memutar mata, memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Naruto dan mengambil makananku yang berada di dapur, tertutupi oleh plastik dan membawanya ke depan tv. Lebih baik makan sambil menonton daripada bengong sendirian di meja makan, bukan?

"Tunggu, kau mau makan disini?" Sakura menatapku yang membawa piring sarapan

Aku menaikkan alis,"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Makan di meja makan!" ujarnya menunjuk meja makan

Aku duduk di sebelah Sai yang fokus membaca buku, tidak memperdulikan ucapan Sakura sambil mencomot sosis panggang yang sudah dingin. Kulihat tv yang menampilkan acara membosankan, komedi. Aku tidak mengerti acara seperti itu, berbuat bodoh atau melemparkan lelucon agar orang lain tertawa.

Menjatuhkan harga diri saja.

"Sepertinya, kita perlu peraturan."

Sakura tiba-tiba mencetuskan hal yang paling tidak masuk akal. Aku langsung berhenti mengunyah dan memandang tidak percaya pada perempuan berambut merah muda itu. Dan bukan hanya aku, bahkan Naruto dan Sai juga.

"A-apa maksudmu, Sakura-chan? Peraturan? kita tidak perlu itu!" Naruto berusaha mencari alasan

Sai mengangguk setuju,"Kau seperti ibu-ibu saja, jelek."

Sakura mendengus keras,"Itu karena kalian sama sekali tidak mempunyai disiplin! Meskipun kita tinggal bersama dan tidak ada orang tua, bukan berarti kita bisa seenaknya!"

Bahu Naruto merosot kecewa,"Tapi, tapi, ini kan hanya karena kita menikmati hari libur sebelum masuk sekolah!"

"Jangan beralasan, Naruto! Aku tidak percaya padamu setelah melihatnya pagi ini. Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk membereskan kamar semalam dan lihat tadi pagi, sama sekali tidak ada perubahan!" omel Sakura

Sai menutup bukunya,"Aku tidak akan mengikuti peraturan itu."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya tertantang,"Dan kenapa begitu?"

"Karena aku tidak mau," jawab Sai datar

"Kau harus mau karena kau tinggal disini!" sahut Sakura menunjuk Sai dengan remote di tangannya

Aku berdehem,"Peraturan apa yang kau maksud disini?"

Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa,"Hmm… kalau dipikir-pikir, peraturan yang dibuat akan banyak sekali-"

"Sebutkan apa saja," tantangku

Aku bisa melihat Naruto yang melotot padaku dan Sai yang menatap tajam meskipun wajahnya datar, seolah menuntutku untuk diam dan tidak membiarkan Sakura semakin mempersulit situasi untuk tiga tahun ke depan.

Tapi, hey! Aku juga tinggal disini, yang berarti mulai sekarang rumah ini akan menjadi rumahku juga selama tiga tahun ke depan! Bahkan keluargaku sudah membayar mahal untuk itu! Tidak mungkin aku bisa diam saja dan kita lihat, seperti apa peraturan yang akan Sakura berikan.

"Pertama," Sakura mulai menyebutkan. "Kita semua harus bergantian belanja, memasak dan membersihkan rumah. Maksudku, mengurus rumah."

"T-tapi… aku tidak bisa memasak, Sakura-chan… " gumam Naruto lemas

"Tenang saja, aku akan menyiapkan buku resep untukmu!" Sakura menjelaskan

Naruto menunduk,"Bagaimana kalau nanti masakanku tidak enak?"

Sakura menggeleng,"Pasti enak! Kalau kau mengikuti apa yang kutulis dan melihat bahan makanan yang dibawakan oleh petugas belanja, kau pasti bisa!"

"Lalu, apa yang kedua?" tanyaku

"Bangun pagi dan sarapan jam tujuh di hari libur dan minggu. Jika sekolah dimulai, bangun setengah enam dan sarapan setelah kalian mandi," ucapnya

Sai menghela nafas,"Apakah harus?"

"Err… Sakura-chan, aku paling tidak bisa bangun pagi… " Naruto berkata takut-takut

"Oh? Sepertinya kau lebih suka caraku membangunkanmu tadi pagi, Naruto."

Naruto menggeram,"Awas saja kau berani melakukannya lagi!"

"Sasuke, Hentikan itu atau kau akan bertugas membangunkan Naruto setiap hari," tegur Sakura kemudian melirik Naruto yang terlihat terkejut. "Tentu saja dengan cara normal."

"Ini konyol. Sarapan dan bangun pagi dalam peraturan itu tidak masuk akal," cemoohku membuang muka

Sakura melemparkan bantal sofa yang sedaritadi ia peluk saat kukunyah telur mata sapi hingga hampir saja kumuntahkan keluar. Kupandangi perempuan berambut aneh itu dengan kesal.

"Kenapa kau melemparku?!"

"Dengar ya!" Sakura menunjuk satu persatu. "Aku pemilik rumah ini, aku harus menjaga kesehatan kalian! Aku yakin, kalian memiliki hidup tidak sehat yang harus kalian perbaiki!"

"Hidupku cukup sehat," timpal Sai

Sakura mengangkat alis sambil memperhatikan Sai,"Tidak mungkin. Kalau kau sehat, kau tidak akan sepucat itu!"

Aku memutar mata,"Terserahlah. Ada lagi?"

Meletakan tangan di dagunya, Sakura berpikir keras untuk mencari peraturan apa lagi yang akan ia terapkan untuk kami. Aku mulai berpikir, Sakura sudah lebih dari siap untuk menjalani rumah tangga dari gadis seumurannya manapun.

"Terakhir, untuk saat ini. Kalian boleh melakukan kegiatan apapun, asal tidak menganggu. Dan jika kalian ingin keluar, kalian harus pulang kurang dari jam makan malam!" tegasnya

Naruto mengeryit,"Jam makan malam itu… jam berapa?"

"Tujuh," jawab Sakura

"Dan bagaimana jika salah satu dari kita memiliki urusan di luar dan tidak bisa menjalani tugas yang kau berikan atau makan malam?" tanyaku

Sakura mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya,"Pernah dengar teknologi yang bernama ponsel?"

Aku melengos,"Benar juga."

"Hubungi aku atau salah satu penghuni, maka akan ada yang menggantikan tugasmu,"sambung Sakura

Naruto mengerucutkan bibir,"Kita tidak bisa bermain hingga malam?"

"Tidak," tegas Sakura dengan nada final

Sai menghela nafas,"Menyusahkan sekali."

"Oh, bagaimana jika ada teman kita ingin mengunjungi?" tanya Naruto

"Bawa ke kamarmu dan berusaha untuk tidak menganggu penghuni lainnya," jelas Sakura

Aku berdecak,"Tidak. Kita tidak boleh membawa siapapun kemari, kecuali keluarga."

Sakura, Naruto dan Sai mengeryit bersamaan sambil menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Oh, ayolah. Jangan katakan mereka tidak sadar apa yang kumaksud?

"Kita akan menjadi murid KHS bersama-sama dua hari lagi. Apa kalian tidak masalah jika gosip tentang kita semua tinggal seatap akan menyebar?"

Sakura mengangguk setuju,"Benar juga. Kita tidak boleh ketahuan oleh siapapun jika kita tinggal bersama."

"Atau kita akan bersama-sama dikeluarkan," sambung Sai

"Aku tidak mau itu," gumam Naruto

Aku menghela nafas puas dan melanjutkan makan,"Bagus. Kalau begitu, diputuskan kita tidak akan mengatakan pada siapapun tentang tinggal bersama dan tidak ada yang boleh membawa teman ke rumah ini."

Setidaknya, aku bisa tenang karena tidak akan ada suara-suara berisik yang bertambah jika salah satu dari teman Naruto, Sakura atau Sai datang.

"Baiklah!" Sakura tiba-tiba berdiri dengan bersemangat. "Sebagai teman untuk tinggal seatap, mari bercerita tentang diri masing-masing!"

"Ow yeaaahh!" Naruto berdiri sambil berteriak. "Aku setujuuu! Dimulai dari Sakura-chan!"

"Kenapa harus aku?!" protes Sakura

"Dimulai dari yang terjelek kemudian teridiot," sahut Sai menunjuk Sakura dan Naruto

Naruto menggeram,"Apa katamu, Sialan!?"

Sakura kembali melemparkan bantal sofa,"Tarik kata-katamu! Aku memutuskan dimulai dari yang paling pendiam diantara kita!"

Aku menghela nafas. kutarik kata-kataku tentang ketenangan, cukup dengan mereka bertiga saja aku sudah merasakan kalau ketenangan itu harus kudapatkan dengan susah payah.

"Kau, Sasuke! Ayo katakan tentang dirimu!" Sakura menunjukku

Naruto mengangguk,"Benar! Kau terlalu pendiam dan serius! Katakan sisi lainmu, ah tidak. sisi liarmu sebagai pria!"

Sai menoleh sambil tersenyum aneh,"Setuju. Dimulai dari ayam emo yang pendiam."

Brengsek.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kukatakan tentang diriku," ujarku menyelesaikan sarapan

"Ck, tidak seru!" Naruto mencibir sambil melirikku curiga. "Atau kau… jangan-jangan seorang… "

Aku mengangkat alisku,"Seorang apa?"

Naruto menoleh pada Sakura yang entah kenapa sudah menutup mulutnya,"Oh, kau seorang itu?"

Aku mulai kehabisan kesabaranku,"Seorang itu apa, hah?!" awas saja kalau mereka berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentangku

Kali ini Sakura menoleh pada Sai yang masih tersenyum dengan aneh padaku,"Kau seorang nerd aneh yang emo, benar?"

"Benar! Kau pasti tipe nerd yang aneh itu!" tuding Naruto

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya,"Maaf Sasuke. Seharusnya aku tahu itu dan tidak memaksamu berbicara. Kau pasti lebih suka diam dan bercerita di buku daripada dengan kami, bukan?"

"Heh, Nerd yang aneh. Bukan hanya emo dan ayam," timpal Sai

Buf!

Aku melempar bantal sofa yang tadi dilempar oleh Sakura pada Naruto,"AKU BUKAN NERD, EMO ATAU AYAM ANEH!"

Apa yang mereka pikirkan sebenarnya? Kenapa mereka bisa berpikir aku nerd yang aneh? Apa aku memakai kacamata, berpakaian ketinggalan jaman dan terlalu pendiam lalu menjauhi pergaulan?

Oh, mungkin aku akui yang terakhir. Aku tidak suka keributan atau kerumunan para manusia berisik. Tapi bukan berarti aku nerd yang aneh, bukan?!

"Oh, kau bukan?" tanya Sakura masih sangsi

Naruto menggeleng,"Aku tidak percaya. Kau terlalu pendiam, terlalu suka menyendiri dan menyebalkan."

Sai mengangguk setuju,"Dan style rambutmu terlalu seperti-"

"Bagaimana dan seperti apa diriku, itu terserahku. Bukan urusan kalian," cetusku kasar

"Lihat?" Naruto menudingku. "Itu ucapan para nerd aneh-"

"DIAM, NARUTO!" potongku dengan nada final

Aku tidak tahan lagi jika harus bergabung dengan mereka. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu sambil membawa piring bekas sarapan yang sudah kuhabiskan. Telingaku butuh istirahat dan otakku menuntutku untuk tidak bergabung dengan mereka untuk sementara. Tidak, kalau bisa untuk sementara meskipun aku tahu itu mustahil.

"Aaah! Kau melarikan diri!" Naruto berteriak sambil tertawa mengejek

"Biarkan saja, biasanya para nerd suka menyendiri kok," timpal Sakura tertawa

Dan yang terakhir kudengar adalah Sai yang menyahut setuju dengan mereka. Ini baru hari pertama, kenapa rasanya akan sangat menyiksa untuk menyambut tiga tahun ke depan? Bahkan sekolah belum dimulai saja aku sudah ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini.

Sial, ini semua gara-gara Aniki bodoh yang mendapatkan informasi tentang rumah ini entah darimana kemudian memaksaku untuk tinggal disini. Andai saja ia tahu bagaimana keanehan para penghuni rumah ini, ia pasti mengerti.

"SASUKEEEE!"

Aku bisa mendengar teriakan Naruto, pria pirang yang bersuara cempreng dan berisik itu memanggilku. Jangan harap aku mau kembali ke ruangan itu dan menerima ejekan mereka lagi mengenai rambut dan sikapku.

"Heyyy, Sasukeeee!"

Kali ini Sakura memanggilku, ikut-ikutan Naruto. Perempuan itu juga, entah dia sadar atau tidak, sifat urakan pria pirang itu sudah menular dengan cepat pada dirinya. Semoga saja Sai tidak ketularan juga, pria dengan senyum palsu dan mulut pedas itu sudah cukup membuatku tidak menyukainya.

"Sasuke! Kami memanggilmu dan kau tidak menyahut? Jangan bilang kau ngambek?!" Naruto mendatangiku yang sedang sibuk mencuci piring

Aku tidak ingin menjawabnya. Meskipun aku ingin sekali mengatakan padanya kalau aku tidak sekanak-kanakan yang ia katakan, ngambek.

"Oi, kau benar-benar ngambek soal tadi?" kali ini Naruto berjalan mendekatiku

"Aku tidak ngambek!" desisku

"Oh ayolah, kami hanya menggodamu tadi!" sambungnya tidak mendengarkanku

Aku memutar mata,"Dengar. Kalian mau mengatakan apa atau berbuat apa, itu terserah kalian. Aku butuh ketenangan."

Dan bukannya mendengarkan, Naruto malah dengan cuek merangku bahuku dengan lengannya sambil tertawa,"Ucapanmu seperti kakek-kakek! Kau harus lebih sering bergaul dengan kami yang seusiamu!"

Naruto menyeretku dari dapur kembali ke ruangan dimana Sai dan Sakura terlibat adu mulut. Kutebak, Sai pasti mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat darah Sakura langsung memanas.

"Awas kaauuuuu!" Sakura menarik lengan bajunya, seolah bersiap untuk meninju

"Jangan perlihatkan lenganmu yang gemuk itu. Tidak enak dipandang," Sai mengomentari

Sakura terlihat benar-benar kehilangan kesabaran dan melayangkan tinju ke Sai, namun pria pucat itu dengan cepat menghindari hingga tinju Sakura hanya mengenai sofa yang empuk. Melihat itu, aku dan Naruto hanya bisa berdiam diri sambil memandang amukan putri pemilik rumah yang kami tempati.

"Jangan menghindar! Biar kuberi pelajaran tentang mulutmu yang-"

"Wa, waaaa! Sakura-chan, ada apa ini?" Naruto menengahi

Sakura menoleh,"Oh. Akhirnya kau kembali membawa si emo ayam itu."

Aku berdecak,"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, pinky!"

"Kau ingin merasakan tinjuku?!" balasnya menunjukkan kepalan tangan

"Waaaa! Stop, stop! Seharusnya kita saling menjaga satu sama lain dan berusaha akrab, bukan?" Naruto menengahi kembali

Sai menghela nafas sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya kembali,"Ini akan sia-sia saja."

Naruto menuding Sai,"Ini gara-gara kau! Apa yang kau katakan pada Sakura-chan, hah?!"

Aku memutar mata bosan,"Baru saja kau mengatakan untuk berusaha akrab dan lihat apa yang kau lakukan."

Menyadari sindiranku, Naruto yang tadinya emosi langsung nyengir lebar sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang aku yakin, sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Hehehe… abisnya, Sai tidak sopan dengan perempuan sih."

"Alasan," gumamku

Sakura menghela nafas,"Oh baiklah. Sasuke, kami tadi hanya bercanda. Jadi kembalilah duduk bersama kami."

Aku mengangkat alis,"Kenapa harus?"

"Karena kita akan kembali membahas dirimu!" sahut Naruto membuatku melotot

"Konyol," cemoohku bermaksud meninggalkan ruangan, tapi Naruto dengan cepat menarikku kembali untuk duduk di sofa

"Oh ayolah, Sasuke! Kita harus mengakrabkan diri sebagai sesama penghuni! Katakan apa yang perlu kami tahu tentang dirimu, agar kau tidak perlu melempar seember air dingin padaku!"

Aku mendengus,"Kau menyindirku?"

Naruto memamerkan seringaiannya,"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya memberi contoh."

"Mungkin lain kali aku akan mencobanya dengan air panas kalau kau tidak suka air dingin," timpal Sai

"Jangan coba-coba!" ancam Naruto

Sakura menjatuhkan diri ke sofa,"Kami menunggumu, Sasuke! Katakan tentang dirimu!"

Aku mengangkat bahu,"Kalian melihatku seperti apa, itulah aku. Selesai."

"Ya, aku tahu kau. Ayam emo yang penyendiri," Sai tersenyum palsu padaku

"Giliran kau, pria dengan senyum palsu. Ceritakan tentang dirimu!" tudingku menahan emosi

Naruto mengangguk setuju,"Benar. Kau suka sekali menghina orang, aku ingin tahu tentang dirimu dan apa yang kau pikirkan."

Melipat tangannya, Sakura tersenyum sinis pada Sai. "Aku tahu dia. Pelukis misterius yang memenangkan penghargaan se-Konoha. Tadinya aku heran kenapa tidak ada wartawan yang menggali informasi tentang dirinya. Tapi bisa kutebak, itu karena sifatnya."

Aku mengeryit,"Pelukis?"

"Pria bermulut pedas ini?" Naruto menunjuk Sai tidak percaya

"Kalian tidak percaya? Aku membacanya dari majalah," Sakura menunjukkan majalah yang kemarin ia baca

Aku dan Naruto menoleh pada Sai yang membalas dengan senyuman palsu lagi. Pria itu benar-benar tidak seperti pelukis atau seniman. Biasanya para pelukis akan berambut panjang, memiliki cara berbicara yang nyentrik.

Walaupun Sai juga nyentrik dalam hal lain, seperti caranya yang mengomentari penampilan atau orang itu sendiri.

"Kau melukis apa?" tanya Naruto antusias

Sai menatap datar, tidak berniat menjawab sama sekali.

"Hey! Aku bertanya padamu-"

"Yang jelas aku tidak melukis manusia seperti dirimu," Sai tersenyum tidak berdosa

"KAUUU!" Naruto menggeram, dengan cepat melemparkan bantal sofa yang ternyata melesat mengenaiku. "Oops, maaf Sasuke."

Sai menoleh,"Bukan salahku."

Aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, meremas bantal sofa yang sudah dua kali dalam satu hari ini mengenaiku. Pertama Sakura dan sekarang Naruto. Aku berharap untuk yang ketiga kalinya, Sai tidak ikut-ikutan perilaku bodoh mereka.

"Aku mau menambahkan peraturan," ucapku lambat-lambat. "Tidak ada lempar bantal ke sesama penghuni."

Sakura mendengus,"Peraturan konyol apa itu?"

"Benar, Benar! Aku sudah meminta maaf barusan, bukan? Dan aku tidak sengaja melemparnya ke arahmu yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Sai!" protes Naruto

Buff!

Aku melemparkan bantal sofa yang tadinya dilemparkan padaku ke Naruto. Senyuman penuh kepuasan terukir di wajahku saat melihat Naruto yang wajahnya sudah memerah, entah karena marah atau karena bantal yang kulempar tepat mengenai wajahnya.

"Ah, maaf. Aku mau mengembalikan bantal itu dan malah mengenai wajahmu," kilahku santai

"Bohong! Kau barusan tersenyum dengan licik, brengsek!" Naruto melemparkan kembali bantal sofa yang mengenai wajahnya

Kali ini aku menghindar, tetapi sayangnya bantal itu malah melesat melewatiku dan malah mengenai Sai yang daritadi hanya diam melihat kami. Pria itu tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi sama sekali saat bantal itu mengenai kepalanya, bahkan malah diam menatap bantal sofa yang kini di tangannya.

"Hentikan lempar-lemparan ini," Sakura berkata. "Kalian seperti anak-anak saja-"

"Bukannya kau yang mulai duluan?" Sindirku mengingat lemparan pertama untukku adalah wanita berambut merah muda itu

Sakura nyengir tidak bersalah, aku mendengus dan melirik Sai yang masih saja diam memperhatikan kami dan sudah meletakkan bantal yang menjadi senjata lempar kembali pada tempatnya, di sofa.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto tiba-tiba membuka suara. "Jadi apa akan ada hukuman jika kita melanggar salah satu peraturan?"

Oh, ide bagus.

"Aku menyarankan ada. Terutama untuk peraturan yang barusan aku ajukan," sahutku

"Tapi kau juga ikutan melempar, Sasuke," timpal Sai

Sakura tertawa,"Hahaha! Benar, kau juga ikutan!"

Aku mengerang,"Terserahlah. Jadi, apa hukuman yang pantas?"

"Kuharap hukumannya tidak berat," gumam Naruto melirik Sakura penuh harapan

"Apa gunanya hukuman kalau tidak berat, bodoh?"

Tidak masalah apapun hukumannya karena aku tidak akan melanggar satupun dari peraturan yang sudah dibuat. Lagipula, dua hari lagi sekolah akan dimulai. Sakura, Naruto maupun Sai pasti akan melupakan peraturan konyol di rumah ini dengan kesibukan sekolah.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya!" Sakura tiba-tiba berdiri dengan semangat, sambil tersenyum licik pada kami

Ugh, firasat buruk?

"Jadi… hukuman apa yang kau pikirkan, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto was-was

"Hukumannya adalah menjadi pembantu selama sehari!" cetusnya dengan senyum lebar

"APAAA?!"

Naruto berteriak, jelas. Tapi aku dan Sai hanya bisa membulatkan mata kami yang berwarna sama. Dan aku yakin, dibenak kami semua menjadi pembantu untuk rumah sebesar ini walau hanya dalam sehari pasti sangat melelahkan.

Bukan hanya dengan tugas konyol yang diwajibkan, sekarang hukuman yang diberikan pun terdengar konyol untukku.

"Pembantu itu… maksudmu menjadi pesuruh?" tanya Sai

Sakura mengangguk mantap.

"Jadi, selama sehari itu harus mengerjakan tugas-tugas di rumah ini?" tanyaku

Lagi-lagi, Sakura mengangguk mantap.

"Sakura-chan… aku tidak akan sanggup!" Naruto merengek

"Karena itulah kalian tidak boleh melanggar peraturan itu!"

Aku mendengus dan berdiri,"Aku tahu cara untuk tidak melanggarnya. Jauh-jauh dari kalian semua dan menyendiri di kamar."

Sebelum berbalik, sekilas aku melihat Sakura tersenyum sambil mengangkat alisnya sambil berkata,"Tak kusangka… kau pengecut."

Aku berhenti melangkah dan menoleh,"Apa?"

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto melirik Sakura waspada

"Ini akan menjadi menarik," Sai mengomentari

Sakura berdiri dari tempatnya, berjalan mendekatiku sambil tersenyum dan menunjuk ke dadaku. Menusukkan jarinya yang memiliki kuku panjang.

"Kubilang, kau pengecut. Melarikan diri dari kami hanya karena peraturan? Ha, apa benar kau pria di balik celana panjangmu itu?"

Aku tahu perempuan ini memprovokasiku, tapi meragukan mental seorang pria? Jangan pernah lakukan itu.

"Kau sendiri?" aku menaikkan alis menatap tubuhnya. "Apa benar kau seorang wanita di balik kaosmu itu?"

Wajah Sakura memerah, ia memeluk tubuhnya dengan perasaan terlecehkan oleh kalimatku. Ini kali kedua ia kulecehkan dan aku sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah akan hal itu.

"Sasuke! Apa yang barusan kau katakan pada Sakura-chan, Hah?!"

Aku melambaikan tangan tidak perduli dan berjalan menuju tangga. Bersama mereka hanya akan membuatku terlihat konyol. Aku yakin Aniki akan merasa sangat puas tertawa jika melihatku menderita seperti ini.

"HEY, SASUKE! PERATURAN TAMBAHAN, TIDAK BOLEH ADA PELECEHAN LAGI!" Teriak Sakura saat aku menaiki tangga

"Ya, ya. Kau juga," sahutku malas. "Panggil aku jika makan siang sudah siap."

Setelahnya, aku tidak peduli dengan omelan apa yang masih diteriakkan oleh Sakura karena aku sudah berada di kamarku, mencari dimana pemutar musik dan merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Kulirikkan onyx ku pada jam weker yang masih menandakan makan siang masih lama.

Bersama tiga orang di rumah yang sama memang melelahkan, aku berharap kami tidak akan sekelas atau kelas kami berjauhan sekalian agar tidak saling tegur sapa atau aku harus dua puluh empat jam bertemu dengan mereka.

Aku akan gila jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

**# # # # #**

**TBC**

**Err, humornya udah terasa belum? Atau terkesan gimana gitu karna sejujurnya risa agak canggung membuat empat tokoh utama dalam satu fic. Tapi demi readers, apa sih yang ngga asal dikasih review, fave n foll? *modus***

**Next chap! Kehebohan akan bertambah dua kali lipat!**


End file.
